Sleepless Beauty
by Luna Mysteriosa
Summary: Sequel to Li's "Because the Night". Vampires are being kidnapped from all over the world, and Aki and L are determined to uncover the villain behind this horrible crime. Will they succeed before someone they care about is lost as well?
1. Call Me, Call Me

Prologue: Call me, Call me

**Please enter your password, then press pound.**

(beep…beep…beep, beep, beep)

**You have four new voice messages.**

**First voice message.**

_Hey! Aki! It's me, Sayu. Just thought I'd call to say goodbye one last time. My parents and I had a lot of fun while you were over. I'm sure my brother didn't much mind you staying in his room while he was away. At least you didn't mess his room up too much. Although, I think I saw some rubber from a few of your balloons under his desk after you left. Oh well. I'm sure it'll get taken care of eventually. Call me back sometime or send me an e-mail the next time you get to a computer. Oh, and thanks again for those tickets. My parents and I are definitely going to see you perform! Bye!_

**End of new message.**

**To erase this message, press seven.**

**To save this message, press nine.**

(beep)

**Message erased.**

**Next voice message.**

_Greetings, Miss Kitazawa. This is Mr. Watanabe. I am pleased that it is finally time for you to rejoin our circus. I hope you got what you needed out of your time away. Everyone here is greatly anticipating your arrival, even I. As your ringleader, it I thought it was my duty to confirm the time at which you are coming. As you know, our next performance here in Japan is less than a week away. I would like to reintroduce you to the crowd in this performance. I hope it is not too soon. Although, I am sure you are eager for the challenge. I was planning for you to perform your regular acts: aerial silk, accompanied by my daughter, Li; cord lisse, the rolling globe, and, of course, acrobatics. Miss Momi also suggested that you do some acrobatics with some of the animals. On another note, I sent you a letter with directions to our location along with some tickets for the family who let you stay with them. In the letter, it says to arrive at eight 'o clock sharp. I wanted to make sure that time is acceptable for you. Be safe. If you get lost on your way, do not hesitate to call. Goodbye._

**To erase this message, press seven.**

**To save this message—**

(beep)

**Message erased.**

**Next voice message.**

_Aki! It's Momi! We miss you so much, baby girl! I can't believe it's been six months since I last saw you! The circus hasn't been the same without you. Oh, remember when I told you that a few months ago, when we were in Brazil, we picked up this vampire named Diego? Oh my gosh, Aki! I know I've already told you a hundred times before, but he's so cute! We've actually been going out for a few weeks now. I really like him! Hurry up and get here so I can introduce you to him! See you soon!_

**End of new message.**

**To erase this message, press seven.**

**To save—**

(beep)

**Message erased.**

**Next voice message.**

_Moshi moshi, Aki-chan. It's L. We're all doing well here at the house. Beyond misses y—NO I DO NOT! …You know he does. Anyway, I have something important to tell you. I've been hearing rumors from some of the vampires here. For the past few months, vampires have been going missing. Most of them have been males who are, or at least appear to be, between the ages of eight to twenty. Why or how, I can't seem to find out. No one seems to know. Also, it is apparent that "they," whoever "they" are, are mobile. These disappearances have been happening in different places every month or so. The most recent was in Japan. I can't help but be a little worried for you and your friends. I'll call back if I get any more information. I only ask that you would do the same. Keep a watchful eye and be careful. Ja ne._

**End of voice message. **

**To erase this message, press seven.**

**To save this message, press nine.**

**To send a call back number, press eight.**

**To send a reply message, press six.**

(beep)

**This message will be saved for thirty one days.**

**End of new messages.**

(beep)

Aki looked at her phone and frowned. In the past ten minutes, she had gone from content to very happy to incredibly worried. Disappearances? This did not sound good at all. It takes a great deal to kidnap a vampire. It takes even more to keep them imprisoned. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of death. Unfortunately, between imprisonment and death, it is easier to kill a vampire than imprison them after capture, if you really think about it. But Aki did not want to think about it. Not at all.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hello! If you're reading this, you have most likely already read Li's "Because the Night." Therefore, I don't need an introduction, but I'll give one anyway. ^w^ My name is Aki and I'm writing this story as a sort of "fanfiction to the fanfiction." I got the idea for this story after listening to "The Poet and the Pendulum" by Nightwish. This will become obvious in Chapter 1.

As you may have noticed, each chapter has a title. This chapter is titled "Call Me, Call Me," the name is of a song by Steven Conte. It's kinda obvious why I chose this title. ;3 The prologue was inspired by Li's prologue to "Because the Night." I wanted it to be similar to Light opening up e-mails without being the same thing. It seemed fitting that I be opening voicemails since, in reality, I don't like talking on the phone and would probably let these messages pile up. ^_^;

Well, here it is. Feel free to ask any questions and leave a lot of reviews. Until the next chapter, ja ne. X3


	2. A Funny Thing Happened

Chapter 1: A Funny Thing Happened to Me on My Way to the Circus

"T-Tuomas…"

The large oak door creaked as the small force of a pale hand pushed it open. What the owner of this pale hand saw was nothing short of horrifying. There, lying naked and motionless was a pale boy who looked as if he were not a day older than nineteen. His fair, powder blue hair was messy and disheveled. There seemed to be no puncture wound but there was a large pool of blood around the lower part of his body and despite the screams that had permeated into the hallway, a soft smile was permanently formed upon his lips.

Standing in front of a full length mirror that was placed in the corner of the room was a man in a black jacket, white collared shirt, black pants, and shiny black shoes. He was straightening his collar when the boy walked in and had turned once he heard the creak of the door. The man smiled, a gleam of evil in his eyes. The boy hadn't noticed him until he heard the smooth baritone voice calling to him. "Claus, my dear Claus," the man cooed to the boy as he stepped towards him. Claus, visibly mortified, took a step back. The man outstretched a hand to Claus. "Come now Claus, it's okay. Your brother is just fine."

Claus, the boy, shook his head. "H-He's dead…You killed him!" His British accent was evident in his young voice. Before the man could say anything more, the boy shot down the hallway with inhuman speed.

The man frowned as two large men in suits appeared at the door. "Go after him. Bring him back." The men nodded, running after the boy with equally inhuman speed. The man sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration as he walked over to the blue haired teen on the floor. He nudged the lifeless head with his shoe, getting a better look at the boy's face. Seeing the serene expression, he chuckled, and then his chuckling grew into booming laughter that echoed throughout the cold, dark, empty hallways as the sun began setting in the sky outside the window behind him.

xXx

Aki found herself walking down the street alone, iPod blasting Nightmare Before Christmas music into her ears through her red, apple shaped headphones. She had noticed the temperature drop a bit after the sun had set thirty minutes earlier. All day, she had been wandering around town with nothing much to do and then an hour earlier she had checked her phone messages. She hummed along with Sally's Song as she pondered L's message once more, unable to keep her mind off of it.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, someone bumped into her from behind. The sheer force of the impact sent her falling to the ground. With cat-like reflexes, she used the force, hands coming in contact with concrete and then sending her back up to do a flip in the air. She landed on her feet a yard in front of the person who had run into her. Aki turned, removing her headphones, to tell them off, but stopped herself to see a boy who appeared to be around the age of twelve or thirteen standing there, out of breath. He wore a grey hoodie, blue jeans, and an old pair of sneakers. His red-violet hair framed his pale face which, despite the raggedness of the boy's breath, was free of any blush. The boy's ice blue eyes were filled with terror. However, there was one thing she was certain of: this boy, whoever he was, was a vampire.

For a moment or two, they just stared at each other, chocolate brown meeting icy blue. The boy was shocked at the girl's acrobatic skill. Just who was she? Another vampire? No, she didn't _seem_ like one and she was far too tan. Had she really just flipped into the air, a human? She was wearing jeans, a baby blue shirt with short sleeves and a skull and crossbones on it over a navy, long sleeved shirt, and a pair purple flats. Around her neck hung a pair of red, apple shaped headphones that looked, literally, like someone had cut a small apple in half and then the halves glued to either end of a headband. They sat on a navy blue scarf that wrapped around her neck. Atop her head was a baby blue hat with an intricate white design sewn into one side. Her hair was brown and curly, reaching about midway down her back. Around her shoulder was the strap to a black messenger bag with what looked like the vampire squirrel from The Nightmare Before Christmas on the front of it. And, as he had mentioned to himself before, she was tanned, more so than a Japanese person.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a distant voice. "I think he went this way!" Hearing these words made the boy's eyes grow in fear. "P-please, you must help me!" The British accented boy spoke in an urgent tone, despite his hushed volume. Aki, a little taken aback, quickly nodded, a determined expression forming on her face.

Aki grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shoved him into a nearby alleyway. He fell to the ground and then glared at the girl who raised her index finger in front of her closed lips as a sign to keep quiet. The boy nodded and scrambled to hide behind the large trashcan that made its home in the alleyway. Then, promptly, Aki fell to the ground, an audible thud as her butt met cement. "Ow!" she howled. "Hey, get back here, kid!" Aki made sure the pursuing men could hear her. Sure enough, two large men in suits appeared around the corner, rushing up to her. One offered Aki a hand to help her up.

"Good evening, Miss. We heard your cry, so we came to help you. Are you all right?" said the first one. They both looked exactly the same with their slicked back, black hair and sunglasses. They looked like they were from the CIA, but Aki could tell that they were vampires, not human spies. Aki gave them a big smile and took the offered hand. "Oh, I'm fine. Thank you so much. Some kid just bumped into me and then ran off that way." She pointed further down the street. "I bet he was just some stupid pickpocket street rat. I hope he didn't take my wallet." For effect, Aki looked through her messenger bag for her wallet, which was in the bottom of the bag where she left it.

At her story, the men looked at each other and nodded. "I see," said the second one. "That kid's actually been causing trouble around here. He's a thief."

Aki blinked, a worried expression forming on her face. "Oh my!" From behind the trashcan, the boy put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Was this girl for real? "Well, you had better catch him soon. He might come back for my purse!"

The men nodded. "Oh, we will, don't worry about that," assured the first man. "Take care, ma'am," they spoke in unison before running off at regular speed so as not to raise suspicion in the girl before turning the corner, at which point they sped off at their top vampire speed.

Aki waved goodbye as they ran off and then sighed and relaxed as she saw them turn the corner. She turned to the alley where the boy was standing, clapping. "Very nice performance," he remarked sarcastically. Aki pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Hey, they bought it," she retorted.

"Well, thanks, Miss. I had better get going." The boy turned to leave but he stopped, feeling a hand grab the hood of his sweater.

"Not so fast," Aki barked. "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers. Who are you?"

The boy growled, struggling to pull away from the female's iron grip. "My name's Claus. There, now let me go!"

Aki yanked him towards her and spun Claus around to face her, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders. "It's nice to meet you, Claus. My name is Aki Kitazawa."

Claus grimaced, deigning to the girl. "Likewise," he replied sarcastically.

Aki glared down at him in frustration. "You're from England, right?"

Claus rolled his eyes. "No, I'm from Guatemala. Of course I'm from bloody England!"

Aki growled, ignoring his insolent tone. "Alrighty, then, riddle me this, Sherlock: What are you doing here so far away from home and why were those guys running after you?"

At this, Claus fell silent, the terror returning to his eyes. Suddenly, tears replaced terror and he hung his head and began crying. "H-he killed m-my…brother…T-Tuomas."

Aki frowned. "Who?"

Claus began sobbing as he brought his hands to his eyes. "T-the Master…"

Aki hugged the boy close to her. "It's okay, Kid," she tried to comfort Claus. Claus welcomed the contact, wrapping his arms around the girl as he buried his head in her shirt, his sobs becoming muffled. They stood there for a minute or two while Claus just cried and cried. _"Oh, no," _Aki thought. _"This kid must be one of those vampires who were kidnapped, poor Kid. Who knows what they've been doing to him. I have to find out more…but not now. I have to call L about this as soon as I can."_

Once he had calmed down, he loosened his grip on Aki and stepped back a little. "I'm sorry," Claus apologized as he wiped at his eye with his sleeve, his head and eyes lowered as he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I know you were only trying to be nice. Thank you for helping me out."

Aki shook her head, placing a hand on the boy's head. "Don't worry about it. Besides, you look like you've been through a lot. I understand." Claus nodded, eyes still lowered. Aki smiled, offering him her hand. "C'mon, come with me. I doubt you have anywhere to go but I know somewhere where you can stay."

Claus blinked up at her and then looked at her hand. He glanced up at her smiling face again, a little skeptically, before taking Aki's hand. Aki grinned wider before leading him down the street, reaching into her bag. They came to a halt as Aki pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and then brought it up to her ear, waiting for whoever it was to pick up. "—Li? Where's your dad?...Never mind. Hey, look, I need you to pick me up…No, I'm not lost. I found a little lost kitten that needs a home, and…Can you please just pick me up!…I'm in Shibuya, outside that ramen shop…Yeah, that one…Okay…okay…okay! Just get here! Bye!" With that, Aki hung up her cell.

Li had no idea what she was in for and neither did Claus.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Oooh! Wasn't that exciting?! ^o^ A few characters are introduced in this chapter. Isn't Claus adorable? X3 And I know you all are jealous of my acting skills. Ha ha! ^n^

The name of this chapter was inspired by a play by the name of "A Funny Thing Happened to Me on My Way to the Forum." Again, it is an obvious choice for the title. I have never actually seen the play but I thought that the name fit. I love the little phone conversation at the end of the chapter. w I had a lot of fun with that.

Well, that's all I will say for now. Feel free to ask any questions and leave a lot of reviews! Until the next chapter, ja ne. X3


	3. The Lost Kitten

Chapter 2: The Lost Kitten

"Hello? ...Aki? ...My dad? ...Pick you up? Did you get lost?!...A kitten? Why do you need me to pick you up because of a kitten? ...Fine, where are you? ...Shadow Ramen?...Okay, stay right there…Don't move…Fine! I'll be there soon. Bye."

A girl who looked about eighteen sighed as she hung up the cell phone that she and her father shared. She ran a hand through her short, soft apple red hair in frustration. What could her mischievous friend be up to now? Li moved to grab her coat, which was hanging on a coat hanger outside the door of her mobile dressing room, which was parked outside the large plastic tent that was the stage for her father's circus. "Who was that?" asked a voice from outside. It was her black haired friend, Momi, the animal tamer.

"It was Aki," Li replied raggedly, pulling on her jacket. "I'm going to pick her up."

Momi grinned. "Can I go with you?"

Li sighed. "Of course, Nee-chan."

Momi jumped in excitement. "Yay! Let's go!" The black haired girl led the way to Li's car and jumped in the passenger seat as Li sat in the driver's side. Then, they drove off.

xXx

Aki put her phone in her purse and then looked down at Claus who had a skeptical look on his face. "Kitten?"

Aki nodded, a small laugh escaping her lips. "I want you to be a surprise. I don't think any of us have seen one as young as you."

Claus cocked an eyebrow. "One…oh, you mean…I see…" He looked around, seeing other people nearby, chatting, walking, going about their daily lives. Some of them were even staring at him. He was sure it would raise suspicion if the people heard them talking about vampires. Claus then looked back up at Aki. "Really?"

Aki nodded. "I've seen all kinds of your kind and none of them have been quite as young as you. Is your blood matured?" Aki's tone was hushed as she asked the question.

Claus shook his head. "No, I'm sure I have a lot of years left until then, at least seven or eight. I was turned by a girl not much older than me."

Aki was silent for a moment. "Hey, Kid, Claus was it? Could I ask you a few questions…you know…about your past. If you don't want to, I completely understand."

Claus looked down at the ground for a moment or two. _"Can I trust her?"_ he thought. He looked up at her, grimacing. _"Or rather, could I stand to remember…?" _After a few moments, Claus nodded. "I suppose I owe it to you to at least answer a few of your questions. I'd be dead meat if it weren't for you, anyways." He forced a chuckle and an awkward smile.

Aki frowned. "O-okay…Who were those guys who were chasing you?"

Claus looked up at the dark, night sky. "Those men were the Master's right and left hand men."

Aki arched an eyebrow. "Who is this "Master" you keep talking about, anyway?"

Claus looked back at the pavement below them. "The Master…he owned us…or at least he used to own me. You see, it happened a long time ago. I couldn't have been much older than eight. That would make my brother, Tuomas, fourteen at the time."

"It was late one night," Claus continued, "and my brother and I were sleeping in our room when we awoke to the sound of screams. They belonged to our parents and they didn't last long. My brother and I shot out of our beds and ran to see what the screaming was about. Standing over my parents' shriveled forms were three men. Those guys from earlier and the man I would come to know as Master. They kidnapped my brother and I ant took us to their hideout to be turned by a little girl who was, like I said, not much older than I was. They then took us to where we would stay: nothing but a small room with two cots. The door was locked at all times and the windows were barred. The only time we were allowed out was when…"

Claus fell silent, hugging himself and shivering as if he were cold. "They… they… tortured us…We… we were raped."

Aki wrapped her arms around Claus's shoulders, pulling him close as she rested her cheek on his head. "I'm sorry, Kid."

Claus took a deep breath. "There were others like my brother and I and that girl, many others. The Master has many hideouts all over the world. They turn us, not only so we stay young, but also so we have higher resistance. That way, we don't die so easy…or at least, we aren't supposed to die."

Claus held back tears but kept talking. "The reason why I was running was because…because I found my brother dead earlier. He had been alone with the Master in his room for a few hours. It didn't seem different from any other time, but when I walked in…I saw my brother…dead on the floor…smiling." It was taking all of Claus's strength to keep the tears at bay at this point. Aki could sense it and gave Claus a tight squeeze, her arms still wrapped around him protectively.

"And so you ran," Aki finished for the boy, knowing that one more word from his mouth could break his silence. "Thanks Claus. I know this was painful for you. I'm sorry."

Claus shook his head, tightly shutting his eyes. "It…it's okay. I feel better… knowing that someone else knows. Thank you for listening." Claus opened his eyes, feeling a little dizzy. He wobbled in Aki's grip.

Aki raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the boy. "…Hey, Kid, when was the last time you fed?"

Claus looked up at her, a little dazed. "It's been a few days…I didn't think it'd be a problem…I didn't know I'd be running so much today."

Aki gently helped the boy sit down on the cold pavement, kneeling beside him. "It's okay, Kid. My friend should be here any minute. She'll take us to the circus, and then—"

Claus gave her a strange look. "Circus?"

Aki opened her mouth to say something, but then stood, seeing a pair of headlights approaching. She waved her hand at the familiar car as it pulled up to the curb. "Okay," came a voice from the driver's seat, "so what's this about a—" The voice stopped as Li looked bewilderedly at the boy sitting on the ground. "Aki…What the hell is going on?"

Aki grinned, leaning on the car. "Li, I'd like you to meet my new lost kitten, Claus. He's got some pretty sharp teeth, if you know what I mean." Aki winked at Li, whose body immediately loosened up, understanding the hint.

"Aww," came the voice of another female from the passenger's seat. "He's adorable!"

Claus blinked. "Um…thank you?"

This only prompted another squeal from the black haired girl. "And he's British, too? Even more adorable! Where on earth did you find this kid, Aki?"

Aki frowned. "I'll tell you later. Claus here is exhausted and hasn't fed in a while. We need to get him to the tent, pronto." The curly haired girl helped the boy stand, leading him to the car, opening the back seat door, and gently placing him in the car before sliding in, herself.

"Poor kid," Li muttered, sympathizing with Claus. "My name's Linwé. You can call me Li," Li introduced herself as Aki shut the door. Momi turned as Li started driving off, grinning. "My name is Momigi, but call me Momi."

Claus smiled. "It's nice to meet you both." The boy looked at Aki who put an arm around his shoulders. "So, we're going…to a circus."

Aki grinned. "You betcha, Kid. I am the star acrobat in the greatest traveling circus in the world, Cirque de la Noche."

Li laughed. "Looks like someone's head is too filled with hot air."

Aki glared at the back of Li's head. "Shut up!"

Claus thought for a moment. "Isn't "cirque" the French word for "circus" and "noche" the Spanish word for "night"?"

Aki blinked, a little taken aback. "Y-yes. How did you know that?"

Claus shrugged. "I heard the Master speak all kinds of languages when he took us travelling around to world to kidnap people."

"What the hell did you just say?!" Li shrilled.

"Kidnapping?" questioned Momi as she looked into the rearview mirror.

Aki leered into the rearview mirror. "I'll tell you guys later, okay?" Aki grumbled from behind clenched teeth. Li and Momi looked at each other for a moment, shrugged, and then returned to their normal positions. "Well, anyways," Aki continued, "Cirque de la Noche, or Circus of the Night, is a circus completely made up of vampires. Li here is an acrobat like me. She specializes in tight rope and she can do aerial silk with me. Momi is a half vampire and she's an animal tamer."

Claus looked at Aki wide-eyed. "Really? All vampires?"

Li nodded from the driver's seat. "Hai. You see, my father, Mr. Ken Watanabe, thought it would be a wonderful idea for a travelling circus to be made up of all vampires. Not only would their special abilities give them the edge to do more than a human, but it would also be a good way to help vampires find a home. We've been picking up willing and wandering vampires for years all over the world."

"That's amazing. I had no idea!" Claus remarked.

Aki smiled. "There's also a boarding house in England that is similar to our circus. They house not only vampires, but anyone who needs a place to stay for as long as they need to…within reason. They're called Wammy's House and the owner is a man called Watari. That's actually how I first heard of your situation, in a way."

Claus nodded. "I think I've heard of that place. How so?"

"You see," Aki began to explain, telling Claus all about the message she had received from L. She made sure Li and Momi could hear her as well.

"So," Li spoke after Aki had finished, "are you saying that this kid is one of those vampires who were kidnapped?"

Claus nodded before Aki could say anything. "Yes, I am."

Li frowned. "I'm sorry."

Aki shook her head, looking out the window in thought. "But from what this kid says, this has been going on for _years_, not months like L thought. I have to call him later."

Li nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea, but first, we take care of Claus."

Momi smiled. "Don't worry Claus, we have plenty of blood at the tent. You can drink as much as you need."

Claus returned Momi's smile with a weary one of his own. "Thank you all so much. I owe you guys a lot."

Momi turned to face him and shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She patted him on the head comfortingly. "You're part of the family, now."

Claus blinked. _"Part of the family, huh? That sounds…nice." _He grinned at Momi, feeling better than he had in years.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

This chapter is a little boring. It's mostly story and explanation. Claus is still uber cute! X3 Li and Momi are introduced properly, as well. ^w^ Just to clarify, Momi is a real person. Obviously, Li is as well.

The name for this chapter is obvious. Unlike the previous two chapters, it isn't an allusion to anything. I was just playing off the kitten comment that Aki made in the previous chapter. It's fitting since we hear Claus's past in this chapter.

Well, that's all I have to say for now. Feel free to ask any questions and leave a lot of reviews! Until the next chapter, ja ne. X3


	4. Dreamer's Hideaway

Chapter 3: Dreamer's Hideaway

The rest of the car ride was spent mostly in silence. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the tent. Aki helped Claus out of the car and to her trailer while Li and Momi ran off at their inhuman speed to get Claus some blood from the freezer trailer where they stored the boxes of plastic bags. "Here we are, home sweet home," Aki greeted her trailer as she opened its door.

Aki brought Claus to her bed where he sat and took in his surroundings. The bed, pushed into the left corner closest to the door, was a simple queen sized bed with a dark denim comforter with matching denim pillowcases on the two pillows that sat at the head of the bed. On the bed was a Vampire Teddy much like the one from the Nightmare Before Christmas Beside the bed was a black bedside table. On the table was an Elvis lamp which had an Elvis figure on the oval stand, and a Sailor Moon clock that was shaped like a chibi Tuxedo Mask. The walls were baby blue and covered in various posters from movies, anime, and etcetera.

In the opposite corner was a black vanity with light bulbs around the mirror like one you would find in a dressing room. In the corner across from the vanity, pushed against the wall across from the door, was a matching dresser. In the wall adjacent to the vanity, in between the vanity and the dresser was a closet door, closed. In the corner, across from the bed, against the wall across from the one with the door was a black desk with a rolling chair sitting in front of it and a closed laptop on it. Finally, the carpet was midnight blue.

Aki pushed the rolling chair by the bed and sat in it. "So, how do you like my room?" Aki asked, sitting cross legged in the chair.

"I think it's nice. It's definitely not boring," Claus responded, taking another look at all the posters.

Aki grinned. "Thanks. I like being not normal."

Claus chuckled. "I noticed." Aki pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. At this, Claus laughed. "I didn't mean it poorly. I like the way you are." In reaction, Aki smirked, mussing up Claus's hair. "Aw, thanks, Kid."

Moments later, Momi and Li rushed in with a couple pizza boxes and a few water bottles filled with a dark, crimson liquid. Trailing behind them was a teenage boy with black, almost shoulder length hair holding a few bottles of various drinks such as soda and water. Aki stood as they entered, taking one of the pizza boxes. "These pizzas are dinner. Apparently everyone ordered pizza while we were gone," explained Li as she sat next to Claus on the bed with the other pizza box.

Momi put the bottles on the floor before handing one to Claus and taking one herself. The guy put the drinks in his arms on the floor beside the bottles of blood. Momi smiled, walking over to the guy. "Aki, this is Diego," Momi introduced him. "Diego, this is my very dear friend, Aki," She introduced him to Aki, as well. Aki shook Diego's hand, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

xXx

Eventually, they found themselves sitting in a circle on the floor around the pizza and drinks. Everyone but Aki partook of the bottles of blood. In a few hours, the pizza was gone and Claus was asleep on the floor. Diego put him in Aki's bed with her consent. Once he did so, he took the pizza boxes and empty bottles out to the trash. The girls thanked him as he walked out the door.

"Okay, Aki," spoke Li, "spill it. What happened to this kid?" she asked. Momi nodded, also eager to hear the story.

Aki sighed. "Fine." Just before she started, Diego ran in and sat next to Momi. Aki told them about how she met Claus and how he was being chased. She told them about how she tricked them into leaving and then Aki got into Claus's past.

Once she was finished, Aki saw that Momi had a hand over her mouth which was open wide, her free arm wrapped around one of Diego's. "Oh my—Aki, that's horrible."

Li nodded, her expression equally pained. "I…I can't believe someone would be that cruel."

Aki sighed. "That's why we have to put a stop to this "Master." We're the only ones who can do it."

Li shook her head, giving Aki a look like she was crazy. "Are you kidding? It's way too dangerous."

"But we're the only ones who can help," retorted Momi.

Li groaned. "Why am I always the minority?!"

Diego shook his head. "You're not. I agree with you, Li-san. It _is_ too dangerous." He wrapped his arm around Momi's shoulder. "If something happened to Momi, I don't know what I'd do."

Momi smiled up at Diego. "Aw…" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's so sweet." Aki and Li made a face at each other, making them both laugh.

"If we do this right," continued Aki, "no one has to get hurt. We could even get L's help." She gasped. "I almost forgot. I have to call him." Aki grabbed her phone from her purse on the floor.

"Go ahead. We'll watch Claus for you," assured Li. Aki thanked them and walked out of the trailer.

xXx

The two large men had combed the streets for Claus. After hours of searching, they had no results. Reluctantly, they returned to their master in his Japan hideout. "M-Master?" They walked into the dimly lit library. In fact, the only light was of a lamp on a small table beside a large, leather chair where the Master sat, reading a book with a black cover with gold print on the front that read _Interview with the Vampire_.

The Master looked up from his book, hearing his name called. "Ah, you two are back. You retrieved the boy, yes?"

The pair of vampires looked at each other warily. "A-actually, M-Master…"

The Master frowned, placing his book on the table with the lamp. "I should have known better than to trust you to be so competent to catch a mere boy." The Master's words were filled with venom, despite his calm demeanor. He stood and began walking towards the pair. "I will find him."

The Master walked in between them as he walked out, shoving them out of his way as he did so. They made brutal contact with the doorframe before scrambling to their feet and following their master.

xXx

Aki walked back in from her call to find Momi and Diego asleep on the floor. Aki shook her head and looked at Li. "They've been training all week," the red head whispered. "The show is, after all, less than a week away." Li and Aki woke the pair up and sent them off to go to their trailers for bed. Closing the door behind them, Aki sighed.

"So, what did L say?" Li questioned Aki as she shut the door behind Diego and Momi.

"We need to get to England as soon as possible."

Li arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Aki grinned. "L wants us to come to England. He thought it would be safer for Claus, for us. He wants to help bring this "Master" guy down," Aki answered.

Li sighed. "As long as L gave you the okay, I don't see why not, and I suppose he's right. It's safest if we get out of the country quickly. However, we won't be able to leave until after the show next week. You know how my father is."

Aki nodded and yawned. Li put a hand on her shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'll convince my dad to move the circus to England next. I don't think he'll mind."

Aki smiled. "Thanks, Li." Li shook her head and said her goodbyes before walking out of Aki's trailer. Once Li was gone, Aki turned to look at Claus who was sleeping soundly on her bed and smiled. She eased the boy under the comforter before patting his head gently. "Sweet dreams, Claus," she whispered before going to her closet and pulling out a denim sleeping bag much like her comforter.

Aki placed the sleeping bag on the floor by the bed. As she pulled out her pajamas from her dresser and got changed, Aki thought of the conversation on the phone.

xxx

"_This is truly disturbing, Aki-chan," L said as Aki finished her story. _

"_I know. I can't help but fear for you guys, L. I have no idea where this "Master" guy plans on going next."_

_L paused. "Aki-chan, I'm not sure this guy will even move at all unless you do, if he knows where you are." _

_Aki cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" _

_L sighed. "I don't mean to frighten you but I'm afraid that this man might not just let his "property" get away from him. He might come after the boy. There are those out there that just cannot let things go." He was thinking of Kira, but Aki didn't know that._

_Aki fell silent. "That makes sense…What if we get away? After the show at the end of the week, we could come over there to England before he has a chance to find us. Maybe that would be safer than just staying her in Japan like sitting ducks. Besides, there's safety in numbers. Right?"_

_L was quiet for a while before responding. "I think you might be right, Aki-chan. It could also give us more time to figure out where this man's hideouts are and it would be easier for us to work together if we were closer. We might be able to bring him down, all of us." _

_Aki squealed. "I knew you'd feel that way. I'll ask Mr. Watanabe first thing in the morning. I'm so excited, L!" _

_L chuckled. "I'm excited, too. I'm sure Beyond will looking forward to your return."_

_Aki giggled. "Oh, I'm sure he will. Bye, L."_

"_See you soon, Aki-chan." With that, Aki hung up her phone, a grin on her face._

xxx

Aki grinned again as she curled up in her sleeping bag, in her pajamas. Another trip to England? Oh, it would be so much fun. Even more so since she was bringing her friends, but Aki knew that this trip wasn't all fun and games. This was serious. She hoped that Li could convince Mr. Watanabe. It could be a matter of life and death. With that thought, Aki drifted off to sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yay, England! X3 I can't wait until we get to England!

Anyway, there isn't much to this chapter. This chapter is named after a line in the Nightwish song "The Poet and the Pendulum." I thought "Dreamer's Hideaway" described the circus pretty well.

I wonder if the Master will have any fans. If I drew him they probably would…That reminds me! Please check out my Sheezyart page. My user name is Luna Mysteriosa. I only have one piece Sleepless Beauty art up. It is a collab between me and Li. I drew it. She took a picture of it with her digital camera and colored it. ^_^ I'm not sure how much more art I can get done from now and until I have to give up my school laptop, so I can't promise anything.

That's all I have to say for now. Feel free to ask any questions and leave a lot of reviews! Until the next chapter, ja ne. X3


End file.
